


star dusted

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Roceit - Freeform, So much blushing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, compliments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit doesn'talwaystell lies.Especially when it comes to his boyfriend.





	star dusted

Roman doesn't move when he hears the dramatic flop of his boyfriend hitting the ground.

"I don't know how you put up with them," Deceit announces.

"The same way you do," Roman says, amused, a half-smile tugging at his mouth. "What did Patton do this time?"

" _Ten minutes_ of food puns and roped me into making brownies," Deceit says. "And before you ask, of _course_ I brought you some." The scent of chocolate meets Roman's nose and he sighs in contentment.

"Hand it over," he commands. A paper towel rustles, and then he can feel the brownie shoved into his hand. Opening his eyes, he's rewarded both by the sight of a piping hot Patton-patented double fudge brownie and his boyfriend leaning over him, mismatched eyes bright.

"Feed me," Roman says, but Deceit just laughs, flinging himself back into the grass of the imagination.

"You wish," Deceit snorts. "Guess what the secret ingredient in the brownies is." Roman takes a thoughtful bite, chewing slowly as chocolate and something familiar explodes across his taste buds.

"Knowing Patton, he would say love," Roman says. "But...cinnamon?"

"Right," Deceit says. A companionable silence falls over them, as Roman finishes his brownie and Deceit stares out across the imagination, the brim of his hat shading his face from the sun.

"Thank you," Roman says quietly, when he's done.

"You owe me," Deceit says, but the quirk of his smile shows he's kidding.

"What do I owe you?" Roman asks, playing into it. Surprise flashes across Deceit's face before he taps his chin with one gloved hand, pretending to be deep in thought.

"At least five minutes letting me compliment you," he announces. Roman's face stains guilty red.

"Are you sure-" he starts, but Deceit nods, determined.

"You know I love complimenting you," Deceit murmurs. "It's the truth. I always tell you the truth." Roman takes a deep breath, willing his blush to fade, before he nods tremulously.

"I love your freckles," Deceit begins, reaching up and brushing his thumb over Roman's cheek. "They remind me of a spray of stars, some magical constellation that only I have the privilege of truly seeing. Your eyes-" Deceit leans in closer, until all Roman can see is his face. "They're the most gorgeous, clear brown, like frothy hot chocolate on a cold winter's day. I could lose myself in your eyes. Your smile." Deceit leans in until his lips brush Roman's cheek. "Your mouth," he whispers. Roman's blush immediately returns with a vengeance as Deceit leans back, a smirk growing.

"I love what you bring to the table," he continues. "Your ideas- you're so _good_ at your job and I wish you were appreciated more. The way I appreciate you. You've grown so much as a person and I feel privileged to witness it, to be a part of it."

"Deceit, I-" Roman falters. "I love you." Deceit smiles, slightly wistful, and leans in to kiss the corner of Roman's mouth.

"I love you, too," he whispers. "No lies here, Roman. Not like this. Not with you." Roman smiles.

"I know," he says.


End file.
